soldatfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
For custom modification, see Bulletstyling Primary Weapons Desert Eagle The Desert Eagle is a rather standard weapon which is used most effectively at close range, firing two bullets and dominating the enemy in around two headshots. Reffered to be the Soldat website as "Akimbo Weapons", they fire two bullets at once, together, making them somewhat more effective at long range. Hk mp5 ''' A rushing weapon, very poor at long range but bringing down the enemy at close range, charging at the enemy will result in one of the two typical outcomes, but as a machine gun, the quick rate of fire means quick submission of your enemy, leading to at least a few kills. If your opponent is limited in movement, perhaps it's possible to hit more often, though unverifiable. '''AK-74 The modern version of the ak-47.This gun has great power and accuacy but lacks on fire rate.But that doesnt mean that it cant make some awesome kills at meddium-long range,the reload is pretty fast so you can be all time ready for fight. Steyr AUG ''' The modern weapon from Austria.This is a fast firing accuate killing machine its fire rate is near the one of the hk mp5! The power of the weapon is medium but pretty good at middle range. And for the long range it can easly hit targets with no problem. '''Spas-12 A deadly close-range combat weapon, at the closest of ranges it becomes an instant kill, as well as a deadly punisher. The reloading time and the limited ammo are the only drawbacks to an otherwise insane killing machine -- that, and the horrendous speed. Ruger-77 A long range hunting rifle, best coupled with accuracy and headshots. Doing major damage, it provides a great defense, however slow and limited, much like the SPAS, it may be. xm214 M79 This grenade launcher can kill people with one shot by a direct hit, or deal some damage by the blast. it best usage is for low-medium range.But be aware if you miss with the grenade you will be wundarbel for a period till reload. Barrett M82 ''' This is the only sniper rifle in the game you can duck or prone and Zoom. Its reload time is long and the fire rate is slow, but when you are ready and got a enemy on your sight he will be down in one shoot. '''FN Minimi This machine gun is a support weapon for spraying whole territories with a pretty good accuracy and damage. But the reload time is a bit long but it fires fast and has a big 50 bullet magazine. Minigun xm214 Heavy machine gun that can lay down massive fire on any target. People wielding this weapon can actually 'fly' when shooting straight at the ground. You can cover large distances while using this technique Secondary Weapons USSOCOM A very popular weapon in Advance mode, the USSOCOM can be used as a last resort at mid-range. With it's good accuracy it can be used to chain kills. A weapon that can hold their own against many of the primary guns. Knife Just a simple melee weapon that is an instant kill if you can get close enough to someone to use it. Although some people can actually get several kills with it, due to its ability to be thown while pressing down on the F button for an instant kill on most mods. Chainsaw An weapon that will instantly kill anyone caught in the blade. This weapon is favored for Zombie Mods because nothing is more terrifying than a zombie with jetboots except a zombie with jetboots and a chainsaw. LAW An incredibly powerful rocket launcher with a slow reload time. It has to be used while prone or crouching, but it instantly kills anyone if you get a direct hit. Pickup Boxes Grenades A box with grenades good at close combat situations Cluster Grenades 3 Cluster grenades splitter in smaler grenades by impact Kevlar vest A kevlar vest wich can save your life on the battlefield Flamer ''' A flamer for burning down enemies and temporary God Mode during wich no one can hurt you for 10 seconds. '''Berserker One of the best pickups all your bullets get 3x times powerfull for 15sec it takes down even the strongest targets. Predator This pickup grants you invisibility for 30 seconds. It's best use this with silent weapons or one shoot weapons so you dont get detected.